Heart Over Mind
by Only Memories
Summary: Don realizes his feelings for Terry and goes to stop her from leaving. Will he be too late? Don and Terry, one shot. Complete. Please read and review.


**Title:** Heart Over Mind

**Author: **Only Memories

**Summary:** Don realizes his feelings for Terry and goes to stop her from leaving.

**Pairing:** Don and Terry

**Disclaimer:** Definitley don't own the characters.

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone this is my first Don and Terry story. One shot. Hope you all like it. This is my first. Criticism is welcomed but please do it in a nice way. Anyways off to the story. Let me know what you think.

Don sat at his desk trying to do some paperwork, but so much for that. He thought to himself as he looked over at Terry's desk. Everything from her desk was gone, just like she was about to be from his life. Shoot he swore as he threw his pin down. It was happening again. He was going to let her go, just like he did the last time. He thought he was over her.

He thought he could be just her friend. He was clearly wrong. Terry was the only woman in his life that he couldn't imagine his life without. None of the other women that he had dated compared to her. Not even his ex-girlfriend Kim Hall.

"You know you staring at her desk isn't going to make her reappear again." A voice said cutting through his thoughts making Don slightly jump. Moving his eyes towards the direction of the voice Don looked up to see his little brother, Charlie, with a smirk on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Don asked trying act like he didn't know what he was talking about.

"Come on Don." Charlie said. "Why don't you just admit it?" he asked a little bit frustrated with his brother. Then again Don was always the stubborn one.

"Admit what?" Don asked him.

"Do I have to explain in math terms to you?" Charlie asked him with a smirk. "Just tell her that you love her."

"Math terms," Don chuckled a little bit. "That'll be a new one." He said shaking his head a bit.

"Don," Charlie groaned stretching his name out. "I'm serious." He told him wishing his brother could see the point he was trying to make.

"Charlie." Don said. "It's not that simple."

"Well, then you better make it simple Don." Charlie said getting up from the chair. "If you don't tell her how you feel you'll lose her forever." He said walking away leaving Don to his thoughts once again.

As he watched Charlie walk away from his desk he looked at his watch. It was 11: 53. Terry's plane left at 12:00. Knowing he shouldn't waste anymore time he suddenly sat up and started running through the office. He was almost the entrance when he ran into his dad.

"Hey Don!" His dad called out to him.

"Not now dad." Don yelled back jumping into his car.

"Uh, well." Alan said looking at the food he brought Don. "Guess I can give this to Charlie. Walking into the office he saw Charlie talking to David and Larry. "Charlie." His dad called out to him. "Would you like to tell me why I just saw your brother running out of here like a crazy man?" He asked.

"I can't believe it." Charlie said starting to smile.

"Believe what?" David, Larry, and Alan all asked in unison.

"He's finally got it." He said.

"Got What?" They all asked again.

"He's finally going to tell Terry his feelings." He told them realizing they didn't really understand what was going on.

"Oh." All three of them said again.

"Well, it's about time." Alan said chuckling.

"Definitely," David agreed grinning.

Don was running like he was doing a marathon through the airport. He didn't stop to see where he was going or who he was running into. Turning around the corner he ran into a couple.

"Hey man." The husband said to him. "Watch it!" He told him.

"Sorry." Don yelled back.

"Ladies and gentlemen the final boarding call, flight from Los Angeles to DC." Don heard a person on the intercom say. Don began looking around Terry having a hard time locating her. Finally he caught site of Terry handing her ticket to board the plane.

"Terry." He called out to her running to where he was. Terry Lake was handing in her ticket when she heard a familiar voice call her name. She was about board the plane when she heard her name again. "Terry." Don repeated as he reached pulling her aside.

"Don." She said wondering what was going on with him. "What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Trying to keep us from making the biggest mistake of our lives," He told her.

"And what's that?" Terry asked him.

"Not telling each other that we love each other."

"You love me?" Terry asked him wondering if he was being serious.

"Terry I love you," He told her. "I always have and always will." He told her looking her straight in the eye hoping she would believe him.

"Why now?" She asked him surprising him.

"What?" He asked her.

"Why now?" She said. "Why now when I am leaving?" She asked him wanting to know the answers.

"I can't live my life without." He told her. "You're the only woman in my life." He told her hoping that would convince her. "I need you." He told her.

Standing their to take all of what Don has just said to her in she looked at him for a few minutes and then all of a sudden put her arms around him and gave him the best kissed of his life. Pulling back after a few minutes Terry picked up bag and grabbed Don's hand.

"So," He said looking at her. "I guess this means your staying." He said as they started to walk toward the entrance of the airport.

"Yes." She said smiling at him. "I am. We still have some things to talk about though." Terry said.

"Of course," Don told her. Walking outside of the airport Terry stopped Don from going anymore.

"Oh, and Don," She said as he looked at her.

"What," He asked her hoping she wasn't changing her mind.

"I Love you too." She said as they both started walking again with Don having the biggest smile on his face.


End file.
